theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilly Tells It Like It Is
'Lilly Tells It Like It Is '''is a public access television program hosted by Lilly Moscovitz. Production Mia Thermopolis serves as the main camera person and Shameeka Taylor is the executive producer and location scout.The Princess Diaries Tina Hakim Baba serves as a producer as she gets an allowance of $50 a week and the show costs roughly $200 per episode. The show airs Friday nights on Manhattan cable channel 67.The Princess Diaries, Vol. III: Princess in Love The show is optioned briefly by the film producers of the film of Mia's Life, unsuccessfully. The show is later picked up by a network in Seoul, South Korea and is extremely successful there.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Episodes Pricing Gun Lilly filmed an episode in the village where she borrowed a Grand Union pricing gun and told tourists that if they wore a price sticker on their forehead they could get a free latte from Dean and Deluca. Yes, You as an Individual ''Can Bring Down the Sexist, Racist, Ageist, and Sizeist Modeling Industry Lilly encouraged her viewers to criticize ads that demean women, find ways to make your protest known to the companies advertising, and let the media know that they wanted to see more varied and realistic images of women. She also urged viewers to challenge men who judge, choose, and discard women on the basis of appearance.The Princess Diaries, Vol. II: Princess in the Spotlight This episode is brought up by Mia after Lilly helps Mia's cousin Hank Thermopolis to get a modeling contract. The Green Witch Project Lilly films a spoof of the Blair Witch Project wherein they took a handheld camera to Washington Square Park and waited for Tourist to ask them how to get to Greenwich Village (actually pronounce gren-itch, but often mispronounced as Green Witch) at which point the cast and crew would then ran away screaming in. At the end all that was left of the cast was a little pile of MetroCards. Mia suggested casting Lana Weinberger as the witch. Ho-Gate Most of The Princess Diaries focuses on Lilly's episode on Ho's Deli. Lilly discovers that Ho's gives a 5 cent discount to Asian students, but no other groups, and accuses them of racism. She suggests a boycott of the deli, but ultimately had to give it up as the popular kids were unwilling to boycott the most convenient place for them to get cigarettes. At the end of the episode Lily sat on her bed and said that racism is a powerful force of evil that all of us must work to combat. Even though paying 5 cents more for a bag of ginkgo biloba rings might not seem like that much to some of us, victims of real racism, like the Armenians and Rwandans and Ugandans and Bosnians, would recognize that that 5 cents was only the first step on the road to genocide. Because of her daring stand against the Ho’s there was a little bit more justice on the side of right today. The New Monarchy: Royals Who Make A Difference At the Cultural Diversity Dance, Mia give LTILIS the exclusive rights to her first interview, as long as Lilly promises to ask Mia about her thoughts on the meat industry. Mia later forgets the promise and instead gives her first interview to ''TwentyFour/Seven''. Scorcesian Confessional Lilly films Tina, Ling Su, Shameeka, and Mia confessing their worst sins. It is revealed that all the girls except Mia have french kissed a boy. As punishment Mia has to drop an eggplant out of the window of the Moscovitzs' apartment. A close-up of Mia half asleep talking to Lilly (who she did not know was filming the interaction) talking about how her first act when she rules over Genovia will be to turn the palace into an animal sanctuary. Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lilly films the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in order to denounce it as a gross example of American Capitalism run amok. Commentary on Sizest Haute Couture Industry Lilly once filmed an episode entirely from the inside of a dressing room at Chanel, where she barricaded herself inside. She was trying on a new Karl Lagerfeld collection and eventually had to have the door broken down and be escorted out by security. It revealed that haute couture does not carry sizes larger than a 10.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting The Steamy Underbelly of Starbucks For the producers who want to option her show, Lilly plans an episode on Starbucks and Starbucks cards to back her theory that they are secretly run by the CIA to track consumer habits. Self-Mutilation in the Pursuit of Beauty Lilly does an episode on self-mutilation in different cultures throughout history, including Chinese foot binding, hijra, bloodletting, rib removal to achieve a slimmer waist, and breast augmentation. She includes a segment on Michael Jackson.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and 3/4ths: Valentine Princess Travels with Lana's Coccyx Bone Using crude animation, Lilly shows Lana's coccyx bone carrying a suitcase and visiting other part of Lana's body after Lana broke her coccyx bone doing a basket toss and part of it entered her bloodstream.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV and a Half: Project Princess Sour Mash and Medicaid: The Failure of the Federal Government to Ease the Burden of the Rural Poor Lilly decides to do a month long mini-series with her footage from the Housing for the Hopeful trip to Hominy Knob, West Virginia. She films it as a commentary on the inadequacies of our public housing system. European Immigration Lilly has Phillipe Renaldo on the show to discuss European Immigration.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess Why Are Only Weirdos Attracted To Me? Lilly had Norman on the show to discuss why only weirdos are attracted to her, but Norman became offended at being called a weirdo and stole one of Mrs. Dr. Moscovitz's shoes. This episode lead to Norman starting IHateLillyMoscovitz.com The U.S.'s Decision to Withhold Money from the U.N. An episode highlighting how the U.S.'s decision to withhold $34 million from the U.N. will lead to 2 million unwanted pregnancies, 800,000 induced abortions, 4,700 maternal deaths, and 77,000 infant and child deaths.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and a Half: Sweet Sixteen Princess Iraq During an episode discussing Iraq Lilly says "shit" without editing it out, which could land her a fine from the FCC.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IX: Princess Mia References Category:Publications Category:TV Shows